Finding the Way Home
by hermionemalfoy18
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione accidentally go into an alternate universe, where their close, and not-so-close, friends have completely changed? Laughs, fun, adventure, and a cup full of romance---DracoHermione
1. The Switch

**A/N: **As you have noticed, a new fic! hooray! this is authored by me, lauren (dramionerox), and my cuz moki! thx guyz! this waz actually all lauren's idea but so far i wrote the 1st half of this chpt and the 2nd half waz all lauren. readlaurenn my other fic called **The Girl and the Ferret** on her account. also stop 2 read her fics cuz they'r super good so if u lyked this oranyof my fics u'll luv hers!review plz n we'll update faster!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Switch**

_What a great way to start my day,_ Hermione thought as she sat down next to her two best friends in the Potions classroom. Potions with the Slytherins on Monday morning are not a good mix. Hermione took out her books just as Malfoy and his cronies passed her.

"Typical bookworm, Granger… Speaking of books, I wonder if the library kicked you out of the library. You've been in there so much, that's probably why it's closed," Malfoy said and smirked at her. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing behind him.

"Shut it, Malfoy," she replied, not even bothering to look at him. She was in a bad mood since the library was closed for the rest of the week… and no, not because of her; it's because Dumbledore had to renovate the library, because the library walls and floors were a bit… well, old.

Malfoy walked towards his usual seat in the front, pretending not to have heard her remark; with Crabbe and Goyle occupying two desks each by his sides.

"Open to page 357," Snape commanded as he entered the room. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"What! Why?" Harry demanded.

"For making the start of my day so unpleasant," drawled Snape. "Ah, yes, and five more for talking without permission." The Gryffindors groaned. "Today we will be working on a Healing Potion. It heals minor cuts and bruises. Get started, you have the rest of the period," with a flick of his wand the instructions appeared on the board. "Oh yes, you'll being working in pairs…_assigned_ pairs," Snape added as groans were heard throughout the classroom.

"Silence!" Snape shouted; silence covering the classroom. He cleared his throat, and began to call names.

"Parkinson, Patil." "Oh, great, I'm partnered up with a Gryffindork with a bad taste of fashion." Pansy muttered.

"Hey! I heard that you… you… Slytherin-ork!" Parvati argued back. Pansy rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Parvati.

"Goyle, Longbottom." Neville gave a small shriek.

"Blaise, Brown."

"Crabbe, Weasley." Harry and Hermione instantly felt sorry for Ron.

"Bulstrode, Potter." Millicent batted her eyelashes at Harry, who went over to her table and sat right next to her.

"I already have a girlfriend," Harry whispered to Millicent, who's face fell.

"Malfoy, Granger." Hermione looked and Malfoy. Malfoy was just playing with a piece of his hair, muttering to himself on how sexy he was.

Snape finished calling out names, "Now start working."

Hermione knew Malfoy wouldn't take the time to walk to her table so she reluctantly grabbed her bag and sat in the seat next to him.

"Eager are we?" he smirked again.

"Get the ingredients," Hermione said, ignoring the comment. Of course, the pompous git didn't budge. "I said get the ingredients. I'll work on the potion."

"What's the magic word?" Malfoy asked.

"NOW." She sent him a death glare. Remembering the last time he saw that look in third year, he lazily went up to the ingredient cabinet.

Malfoy lazily put all of the ingredients on their desk. Hermione frowned at him. Malfoy took no notice of her disapproval of his behavior, because he was then humming to himself on how sexy he was.

"Okay, first we have to…" she began to read the instructions; carefully doing everything that was on the board. Malfoy just sat there, still playing with his hair.

After a few minutes…"All done. Can you at least put this in a flask and turn it in?" she turned to him.

"No." Malfoy said.

"Why not?"

"Because… I said so."

"UGH! You are impossible!" she threw her hands in the air in frustration, accidentally knocking one of the ingredients in the cauldron and spilling it. "Damn!" she cursed.

_BAJOOOOOOM!_

Suddenly, the room was spinning. Hermione and Malfoy were both knocked out by the sudden burst of the cauldron. The voices of concerned classmates were beginning to fade…

Hermione woke up around one hour later. Hermione's head was on top of Malfoy's chest. Her arm was around Malfoy's waist. It took Hermione a moment before she realized what their position looked like.

_Note to self: take a shower at least a million times before going out into the public again._ Hermione grimaced.

When Hermione stood up, Malfoy started to stir. Hermione panicked.

"Granger, where in the hell are we?" Malfoy asked, rubbing his head while standing up.

"I don't know," Hermione muttered, looking around.

"Ha ha! Good one, Granger." Malfoy laughed. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. He did not expect for her to know _everything_… right?

"Whatever, Malfoy. Where's everyone? Why didn't anybody wake us up? Where is Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm sure that everyone's upstairs. And everyone's probably gone because you might have been too heavy for them you get you off from me. You weigh like a hippogriff, you know that, Granger?" Malfoy said.

Hermione dismissed his thought and went towards the potions door. Something was not right. Since when has the potions classroom smelled like peaches? Hermione wondered.

When Hermione stepped outside the potions classroom, with Malfoy behind her, Hermione widened her eyes in shock. Malfoy, who was right behind, also widened his eyes in shock.

"Granger…" Malfoy said in disbelief.

"Malfoy…" Hermione, too, said in disbelief.

"Since when have Crabbe and Goyle dieted?" Malfoy asked, looking at the thin teenagers passing by him. Hermione shook her head, and pointed towards Harry, who was approaching Hermione and Malfoy. Malfoy tried really hard not to laugh.

"Yo, Hermione. Sup, dawg? Gin has been straight up trippin' wonderin' where y'all have been. 'Mione, ya were suppos'd ta meet her in the field ten min't ago." Harry said. Malfoy couldn't hold any longer, and started laughing with tears coming out of their eyes. Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief.

_Since when has Harry been from the ghetto?

* * *

_

**Next chapter: **More weird changes? And the mystery of the peach-smelling potions room will be revealed...mwahaha

**Review!**


	2. Encounters

**dramionerox : hey everyone! sorry for the long wait! im back to writing again ((MeGz sent me this chapter 2 months ago, but sadly i didnt get to edit it until now))! when i was writing my bit into it, i started laughing my head off at the whole chapter! ah, yes, one more thing : clowns freak me out)**

**hermionemalfoy18: hey sorry it took us so long but we've been on vacation and all that pluswe were havingan argument over the characters.thanks to all the AMAZING readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: honestly, you think we have brilliant enough minds to come up with HP all on our own? yeah right. that's JKR's job.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Encounters

"Where the bloody hell…are we, Granger?" Draco asked looking around while following Hermione, who was following Harry, onto the Quidditch field.

"I—I don't know," Granger said, still shocked at Harry's words. "What the bloody hell did Harry just say?"

"How should I know? I don't understand anything but English… and French… and Italian… and Wizard's Sports Illustrated." Draco smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked atHarry, who was apparantleyoblivious to Draco's presence and their conversation.

Honestly, boys these days…

"Well let's go to Dumbledore after we see Ginny. He should know what's going on," Hermione said.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, passing some very…awkward situations.Everything and everyone at Hogwartswere acting quite…odd. Hermione noticed Ron when they passed the graffiti-ed corridors; he was wearing a strange costume. It was yellow, square, and…spongy? Hermione thought they looked vaguely familiar but couldn't quite remember where she's seen it. Draco was finding their peers acting very odd also. He laughed when he saw Weasel, he looked like such a dork.

When they reached outside, Draco and Hermione simultaneously breathed out sighs of relief. It looks exactly like what they were used to. Harry was leading them towards a girl, who was leaning onto the Quidditch pole, absentmindedly tearing out pieces of her black nail polish. Without any warning, Hermione stopped, making Draco bump into her.

"What the…" Draco said, squinting to see what Hermione was looking at while brushing off the "dirt" on his clothes.

"G--Ginny?" Hermione gasped, and slowly walked to her. This certainly couldn't be Ginny. Draco tried hard not to whimper in fright, because Malfoys aren't afraid of anything.

This girl's long, flaming red hair now had bold black highlights. There was a spear tattoo under and above one of hereyes. Lots of black mascara covered her already thick lashes, sparkly black eye shadow on her eyelids, and black lipstick covered her lips plus nail polish which was, of course, black. With all these dark accessories she looked paler than she normally did. She also had tons of bracelets along herarms,some were jelly and some were spiked. Her attire consisted of a black t-shirt with DARK ARTS written across it and black, baggy pants that came to the bottom of her knees with chains and locks. There were black and white striped stockings that covered her shins and on her feet her bright neon shoes. She definitley stood out.

Draco smirked when he heard Hermione gasp again as she saw her friend up close. He wasn't surprised when the bossy know-it-all walked over to the Weaslette and started scolding her.

"Ginny? What the bloody hell happened to you? Where's your school uniform?" Hermione asked. Ginny just stared at her. "Ginerva Weasley! I asked you a question," she said in a mother-like tone.

Ginny turned slowly to look at Hermione. "Whatever."

Suddenly the shock seemed to wear off and Hermione's eyes got very, very dark, which was definitely not a good sign. Draco knew that look…the same look she gave him when he called her a Mudblood,and the verysame one she had when she slapped him in third year. He knew this was going to get very ugly.

Hermione no longer looked like the innocent bookworm she was, but more of a, let's see, very angry banshee.

"Granger…" Draco started. He didn't like what he was seeing; although, the thought of two girls fighting seemed very entertaining, but very dangerous. "Granger!" She ignored him and started walking towards Ginny. He stopped; why in the heck is he even worried about what the Mudblood and the Weaslette are going to do?

Probably because she looked very dangerous… and Granger and I are the only sane people here…

"Why you insufferable, rude, annoying, little bi—" Hermione started, before Draco had grabbed her with his hand over her mouth. As a reflex (or maybe it was on purpose) she bit him and he immediately let go.

"What in the blazes was that for!" Dracoexclaimed as he aided his pained hand. Hermione was already a few feet from Ginny with her wand out.

"Granger! Stop it this instant!" Draco said running over to her. "Don't make this hard for yourself!" When she didn't listen he muttered, "_Pertificus Totalus_," and she suddenly froze, as stiff as a board, and fell to the ground.

Ginny turned around for the first time, seeing Hermione frozen on the floor, shrugged, and walked away.

"Stupid bookworm," Draco muttered before performing the counter-curse once Ginny was out of view.

"Damn it, Malfoy! I was going to teach her a lesson!" Hermione yelled, infuriated. "Ugh! I'll deal with her later," she muttered.

"Hey…er, Harry!" Hermione called. Harry had beenstaring dreamily at Ginny, who was sneering at a bunch of clowns and calling them "happy freaks with colds." (A/N: because clowns have red noses)

"She's a hot one, ain't she, Mione?" Harry sighed and ran hand through his messy hair. Draco laughed but tried to cover it with a cough. Hermione glared at him.

HA! Potter's asking Granger if she thought that Weaslette was hot! Maybe she's lesbian!

…

EWWW, never mind…

"Whatever, Harry." Harry looked at her and glared.

"Don't call me Harry, Herms. I told you to call me 'H.P.', remember?" he glared at her. Hermione glared right back at him.

'Herms!' Hermione sighed. She was already exhausted from getting mad at Ginny andshe didn't need another row with Har--"H.P."

"Anyway, H.P., did you know what Ginny wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. She's been acting all emo, lately. You know, playin' and hatin'." Harry shrugged and walked over to Ginny, who was being magically chained by the clowns, who were trying to let Ginny be "one of them."

"Let's just hurry up and get to Dumbledore." Hermione grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled hard, making him stumble and trip, making his fits of laughter stop. He glared at the back of her head the whole way.

A few moments later they stopped at the entrance of Dumbledore's office. They both looked at it oddly. Replacing thegargoyle thatwas once there was a…peace sign? They shrugged and then remembered…they didn't know the password.

"Lemon drops?"

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Bertie Bott's Beans?"

They kept reciting Wizarding candy until the peace sign suddenly moved and out stepped a pretty-looking blonde lady. She smiled, showing off herperfect, whiteteeth. Her face was so… straight, too. Maybe botox, they both thought. Her breasts were definitely not a normal size either. Draco opened his mouth stupidly.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," the young-looking lady acknowledged them.

Both of them looked at her oddly. So, this must've been a professor; probably the new DADA one. But she didn't seem to suite the "professor-ish" look.

"Sorry, I don't think we have you in any classes…" Hermione said politely.

"Well I think you do! You both have taken Transfiguration since you came to this school—"

"Professor McGonagall?"

Erase wrong images in your head, while you can! Draco thought, waving in his hand circular motions in front of his forehead.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
